Meet me by the Fountain
by IndigoLockheart
Summary: Tifa is in love with Cloud, but after what she witnesses makes her think twice about her relationship with him and her life.
1. The Love Note

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE ONES THAT CREATED IT. ALL I OWN IS MY IMAGINATION. **

**Hello everyone I am back. I have missed reading the stories but I was reading some of the stories on my cell phone but I was unable review. **

**I have been working on this story for a very long time. I may change the title later I don't know yet. This story will have some songs in it. And I guess you can say it's also a crossover since I will be using characters from Final Fantasy 7, 8, and 9. I hope everyone will love it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now without further ado, here is my new story.**

**Meet me by the Fountain**

**Chapter One**

**The Love Note**

"**Good afternoon and welcome to the Seventh Heaven Diner!" The three young women shouted to the customers that entered the diner. The Seventh Heaven Diner is one of the most popular places in Nibelheim. The diner has the best food and drinks in town. But the real reason the business did so well was because of the owners. The diner was once owned by a very popular chief and his wife, Lok and Elena Lockhart. They also had a young daughter named Tifa Lockhart. **

**Ever since Tifa was 8 years old she had been watching her parents cook and prepare drinks. By the age of 12 Tifa was already cooking and preparing cocktails by herself. Her father could not have been happier. Her mother on the other hand wanted Tifa to follow another career.**

**Singing was both Elena's and her sister Julia's passion before Elena met her husband. Every now and then Elena would perform at the diner, but that is not the life she wanted for Tifa. She wanted Tifa to sing in front of thousands of fans who cheered her name.**

**Tifa was not going to lie. She could sing and she did enjoy it but not as much fun as working in the diner with her father.**

**About four years ago the Lockhart's had an accident that ended in tragedy. Both Lok and Elena died and Tifa was in a coma for two weeks.**

**Now, things were different. Tifa now ran the diner with the help of her aunt Julia Heartilly, her cousins Rinoa and Garnet, and Julia's charming boyfriend, Laguna Loire, who was the bus boy. **

"**The usual for you two?" Tifa asked the pair that just walked in. Once they nodded Tifa smiled and walked over to the kitchen window to place the order. "Two specials for the Smith's please, Mom."**

**Her aunt smiled, "Sure honey." **

**Tifa turned to prepare the drinks for the guest but out of the corner of her eye she saw her longtime boyfriend Cloud Strife making his way to the diner. Tifa smiled and turned to the bartender, Zack Fair, who was also a good friend to both her and Cloud. "Zack, could you take care of this order please?"**

"**Hey, I'm not a waiter." Zack said sarcastically, "You are going to have to pay me extra."**

**Tifa sighed, "Alright, how about I go out with you once?" **

**Zack laughed, "Ha, and end it with a kiss too?"**

"**Sure, I plant you a big wet one right here." Tifa placed her index finger on his lips.**

**Zack blushed. "Go on get over there."**

**Tifa removed her apron and made her way to the front door as Cloud entered the diner. Behind him, Tifa's best friend, Aeris Gainsborough entered. Tifa moved in closer to kiss Cloud but he quickly turned away so that she would kiss his cheek. **

"**Cloud?" Tifa asked, sounding a little hurt. "Everything okay?"**

**Cloud nodded, "Yeah, hey I have to talk to Zack." He made his way to the bar. **

"**Cloud?"**

**Aeris sighed and turned to Tifa, "Don't worry about him, sweetie. He has a lot on his mind."**

"**A lot on his mind?"**

**Aeris smiled, "Well, finals are just around the corner." **

"**Yeah, your right." Tifa smiled as they both made their way to a small booth in the back of the diner. As they sat down Tifa noticed a man that was sitting at the bar. Was he staring at her? She looked back at the bar and he was now talking to Laguna. Maybe it was just her imagination. **

"**Oh his is cute." Aeris said looking at the man. Aeris gasped, "Hey, I know him." Aeris turned to faced Tifa.**

"**Yeah? Who is he?" Tifa asked trying to sound like she did not care, but her voice was betraying her so were her eyes.**

"**That's Vincent Valentine." Aeris answered as she took a sip of her drink. "He just moved into the same apartment building as Cloud."**

"**Oh really? And how do you know that?" Tifa smiled.**

"**Um, well, I went to help Cloud with a project and we saw him moving in." Aeris answered, she tried hard to not look at Tifa. **

**Tifa laughed, "What is wrong with you?"**

"**Huh?" **

"**If you have a crush on Mr. Valentine, then why don't you go and talk to him?" Tifa smiled at her friend. "He seems to know Laguna so we can have him introduce you-"**

"**NO!" Aeris shouted, causing everyone to stop what they are doing and stare at the two women. **

**Tifa could not help but laugh, "Calm down," she giggled, "I was just joking." **

**After a while Cloud walked over to the table. He still did not look at Tifa. "Hey, Aeris, we need to go, umm, study."**

**Aeris's eyes brighten up, "Yeah right." She turned to Tifa, "See you later, okay?"**

"**Yeah," She got up to kiss Cloud but he walked away. She watched them walk out of the bar and looked at Zack. He looked very upset. "What is wrong with Cloud?" She asked herself.**

**Tifa began to clean the table when she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was a note: **

_**There has never been anybody like you. I cannot get you out of my mind. No one will ever compare to the love that you have given me these last few years. I cannot and I will not live my life without you. Please meet by the fountain tonight at 7 pm. **_

_** Would you please wear the same dress you wore when I first saw you?**_

_** With all my love and soul,**_

_** Cloud **_

**Tifa gasped. Cloud? Was this a proposal? Was he going to ask her to marry him? Tifa's body was shaking; she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was dreaming of this for so long now. They have been together for three years. But something was strange. Wear the same dress? **_**I didn't wear a dress when we first met.**_

_**Oh who cares! He is going to propose to me!**_** Tifa tried hard not to scream. She walked over to the bar, "Zack, could you-"**

"**Teef, I need to tell you something important." He said.**

"**I already know Zack. Could you take care of things here?"**

"**But-"**

**Tifa kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks." Tifa ran out of the diner. Tonight her life was going to change. She was not watching were she was going when she ran right into a wall and fell to the ground on her butt. "Oww." **

"**My apology, Miss Lockhart." The 'wall' said to her. She looked up and saw the man that was staring at her from the bar of the diner. "Are you hurt?" He reaches down and helped her up.**

**Tifa blushed taking his hand, "No I am fine. I should have been watching were I was going." Tifa bowed, "I am sorry."**

**Vincent chuckled, "It's no trouble at all. May I ask where you are going in such a rush?" **

**Tifa looked at the tall stranger standing in front of her. She could not tear her eyes away from his eyes. He had crimson eyes, almost hypnotizing. His hair was neatly cut, with a few bangs that hide his face. **

"**Miss Lockhart?"**

"**Home."**

"**Pardon?"**

"**I was on my way home."**

"**Oh, well have a good afternoon." He began to walk away, but stopped, "Miss Lockhart-"**

"**Tifa."**

"**Huh?"**

"**When you call me 'Miss Lockhart' it makes me feel so old."**

"**Very well, Tifa."**

_**It sounds so nice when he says it. **_**Tifa thought.**

"**Tifa, it's not what it appears."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Just be careful tonight." He said as walked way leaving a now confused Tifa.**

"**Um, okay."**

**That's the end of Chapter one. What do you think? I love this story and again I hope everyone will like it too. Again please read and review. I would like to point out that I have not been online for a while so I have not read many of the stories. But this is my story I have been working on it for a while now. And I have the notebooks to prove it. The reason I put this is because someone wrote in my one of my other stories that I have copied it from their friend, a friend that I have never even met let alone read their story. I will work on this and my other stories and update them soon.**


	2. In the Rain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE FINAL FANTASY WORLD.**

**A/N: Just want to say Thanks to everyone who read my story. So thanks!**

Italic words – _Thinking_

Italic and bold words – _**Flashback**_

**Meet me by the Fountain**

**Chapter 2**

**In the Rain**

"_**Tifa, it's not what it appears."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Just be careful tonight." **_

"_**Um, okay."**_

_What did he mean? It's not what it appears. What's not? And be careful? Careful of what?_ Tifa thought to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom. She wrapped a towel around her slender body and began to dry her long dark brown hair.

_Who does he think he is? What would give him the right to come up to me and just blurt that out? What a jerk! _Tifa walked over to the closet and began to search her clothes for something sexy to wear for tonight.

_Still, he is very handsome. _Tifa giggled. _And those eyes of his are just gorgeous. _Tifa stepped out of the two beautiful dresses. One was a black strapless silk dress that stopped just above her knees and the other was a maroon gown that had a strap on the right shoulder. She stood in front of the full length mirror to see how each dress would look on her. After thirty minutes of dress flipping she decided on the maroon gown and a pair of black open toe shoes with a seven inch heel. Tonight she was going to look her best.

"Tifa you look beautiful!" Julia exclaimed as Tifa walked down the stairs. "Just like an angel."

Laguna nodded, "I agree, just like your mother."

Upon hearing Laguna, Julia began to cry and it made Tifa want to cry too. "Please don't do that mom. If you cry I'll start to cry and I just did my make-up."

Julia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled, "I'm sorry sweetie." She walked over to Tifa and held out her hands. "I want you to have this. It was your mother's." Julia held a silver chain with a heart shape pendent with wings at the end. "She was crazy about wings. She would always say that one day should was going to fly away from here." She whimpered a little, "Who's to say she isn't up there now flying overhead watching us."

"Thank you so much." She hugged Julia. "I will treasure it always." Tifa waited as her aunt put the necklace on for her.

"Well now that the water works are done," Laguna stated as he got up from the sofa, "Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you." Tifa said as she made her way to the front door. "It's not far."

"Okay but make sure you get home quick, they said on the news that it may rain tonight." He added, while returning to his seat and continued watching the blitz ball game on television.

"I will." Tifa said, but she knew that he didn't hear her. Once his mind is on the game it's like nothing else in the world matters.

"Be careful." Julia said as Tifa left the house and made her way to the fountain, which was located on the center of town.

The sun was just beginning to set behind Mount Nibel and there was a chill in the air. In the distance Tifa could see the storm clouds approaching the town. She hoped that it would not rain before she met up with Cloud.

Just one more corner and she would reach the fountain. She stopped as the fountain came into view. There she could see Cloud standing in front of it, wearing a white suit. _He looks so handsome._ Tifa smiled as she stood there watching him. He then got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He said.

_How sweet, his practicing._ Tifa's body began to shake, she was getting very nervous. She was just a few steps away from being Mrs. Cloud Strife. Okay not becoming Mrs. Cloud Strife just yet, but well on her way.

_Okay it's now or never._ She began to walk toward the man of her dreams. The man that she had loved ever since she first laid eyes on him. The man that she vowed to make happy for the rest of her life. She would die if he did not love her-

"Yes." A familiar female voice answered. "Yes I will!"

Tifa stopped in her tracks. There was a flash of lightning and she could see who it was talking, but she knew who it was.

"Aeris?" There was a crash of thunder as Tifa's eyes began to swell up. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran behind the building that she was standing in front of. She rested her back against the wall and began to slide down until she was on the ground. "It's not true." She hugged her knees and began to cry. "It's not true."

The rain began to fall hard on her but Tifa did not care. Cloud and Aeris ran by, not noticing her, holding hands and laughing. "It can't be true." She said again. "Cloud would never-"

'_It's not what it appears_ 'Vincent's voice rang out in her head. '_It's not what it appears_.'

Tifa covered her ears, trying to block out his voice. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

She did not hear the footsteps that made their way to her or notice the black boots that stopped in front of her. She didn't even notice the rain had stopped falling on her.

"Miss Lockhart?"

Tifa stopped moving.

"Tifa?"

Tifa knew that voice. She stood up quickly and without thinking she slapped Vincent on his left cheek. "This is all your fault."

"My fault? How pray tell is this my fault?" Vincent asked sounding angry. His cheek was becoming red.

Tifa was pissed now and was going to slap him again when he grabbed her arm and slammed her back against the wall, dropping the umbrella that he was holding. She cried out in pain but he did not loosen his grip.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" She shouted as she tried to wiggle her way out of his strong grip.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her cool face. It gave her goose bumps and it almost turned her on.

"Warn me? All you said was it's not what it appears. How the fuck is that warning me?" Tifa tried to kick Vincent but he put his leg in between hers so that she could not move. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Now that's not very lady like." Vincent smirked. "But then again you are not very much of a lady to begin with."

"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed. "Get the fuck away from-"Before she could finish that sentence Vincent pressed his warm lips to hers, catching Tifa completely off guard.

He pulled away from her and smirked, "Well that's one way to shut you up." He released her and stepped back. "Now let's get you home before you catch a cold."

Tifa did not move she just stood there touching her lips and staring at him. _He kissed me. He just kissed me._

"Tifa?"

Tifa grabbed him by the front of his black shirt and pulled him closer to her. This time it was she who caught him off guard. She kissed him and placed her arms around his neck bring him closer to her, as his arms found their way around her petite waist holding her tightly against his body. Their tongues entered the other's mouth as they intensified the kiss. Tifa felt her breast being crushed by his strong chest and she loved it. She knew he was enjoying it as well because she felt his manhood grow hard against her stomach. The feeling made Tifa shiver.

_Cloud never made me feel like this, Cloud never kissed me like this. Cloud!_

Tifa pushed away from Vincent as they both were gasping for air. "I'm sorry; I should not have done that." She turned away from him and began to walk in the direction of her home.

"Wait." Vincent grabbed her hand, but this time he was gentle. "I'm the one who should apologize. I should have told you about them."

Tifa didn't say a word. Even if she did; what would she say?

Vincent opened the umbrella and held it over their heads. "Allow me to walk you home." He offered her his arm.

Tifa nodded. The pair was silent as they made their way down the quiet and wet streets of Nibelheim.

**Well that's chapter two! I hope you liked it.**


	3. Tifa's Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**Meet me by the Fountain**

**Chapter 3**

**Tifa's Choice**

"Oh gods!" Julia exclaimed as she opened the front door. "Tifa, what happened?"

Just outside the house stood Tifa and Vincent, who were both soaking wet, "My umbrella has a large hole." Vincent said sounding very pathetic.

Julia stared at him, trying to figure out who he was and why was he with her daughter. And why would Tifa agree to watch home with a stranger. Appearing behind her was Laguna who looked at Tifa, then at Vincent and then back at Tifa.

"Holy hell!"

That was all he said before he started laughing. "I-," he gasped for air, "told you it was going to rain."

Tifa was furious. Not only did Cloud propose to her so called best friend, Aeris, in front of her but now she had to put up with Laguna laughing at her. Tifa clutched her fists tight; she felt her body tense up; if she did not get out of here now she was going to hurt someone.

She pushed her way passed her mother and Laguna, but not before she gave him a piece of her mind, "Fuck off!"

"Tifa?" Julia could only stand there and watch Tifa run up the stairs. The sound of a slamming door proved to everyone that she was in her room. Julia sighed then turned to face Laguna, who was now quiet. "What is wrong with you?" she asked slapping him on his arm.

Laguna looked at Julia, "I was just messing with her. I didn't think she would get upset." He rubbed his arm where she hit him. He noticed that Vincent was still standing outside in the rain, "You coming in or not, Valentine?"

Vincent's body stiffen up, "Yes sir." He stepped inside and removed his jacket.

"Here, dry yourself off before you catch a cold." Julia handed him a large towel which he gladly accepted. "I'm going to check on Tifa."

"Julia, give the girl time." Laguna said which caused her to stop at the foot of the stairs. "I'm guessing she saw them?" He asked Vincent.

Julia was confused, she saw Vincent nod, his wet bangs stuck to his face. The room was silent, far too silent for her liking. "What is going on?" Julia finally asked.

Laguna sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Julia it's best that you sit down for this."

Julia was crying. One of her daughters had been hurt and she felt powerless. To make matters worse, Laguna and Vincent knew what was going on. For all she knows, Zack is also in on this.

"Julia?" Laguna called out to her once she was no longer sobbing.

"Why, Laguna? I want to know why you didn't say anything."

"Well I-"

"And you!" She pointed at Vincent, who had changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a white T-shirt that Laguna had let him borrow. He was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at the floor. He knew what she was going to ask and he had prepared a speech for this moment, but he knew that it was not going to be enough. Julia was on protective mother mode now and come hell or high water she was going to stay that way until Tifa was happy again or until she ripped Cloud's balls off whichever came first.

Laguna sighed, "Leave the man alone."

"What? Leave him alone! Are you crazy?" Julia glared at Vincent. "He is no man! A real man would have the balls to say something! Not just stand there like a spectator and watch a poor girl get her heart ripped out of her chest! A man," she glared at Vincent, her anger was radiating from her brown eyes, "grow a pair first, and then maybe you can all yourself 'a man'."

_Ouch._ _That hurts, but it's true._ He just stood there and watched Tifa's world come to a complete stop. She was so fragile, she needed someone to help her and all he did was watch. Maybe he wanted her to see Cloud fuck up. Just maybe she would give him a chance to help heal her broken heart.

Vincent was so deep in thought that he did not notice Julia as standing in front of him until he felt her grab his chin and forced him to look at her. His body reacted to this and was about to rip her hand off of him when he saw Laguna stand up quickly, his eyes glaring at him, warning Vincent not to do anything stupid. Vincent knew that Laguna could kill him without remorse and make it look like an accident.

All Vincent could do was look at the woman in front of him as she studied his face. "I want you to tell me who you are. No lies. I only want the truth."

Vincent looked at Laguna for help. He was not prepared for this. "I-well you see- I am."

"He is my nephew." Laguna blurted out.

_Nice save, you jackass._

Julia released Vincent's chin and turned to face Laguna, "Nephew?" She placed her hands on her hips, "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

_Gods, help me._ Vincent was getting desperate. _Do anything so she would stop asking questions, please?_

A young girl screamed, filling the house, causing everyone in the living room to run up the stairs. This is not what Vincent had in mind but who is he to complain with the gods. Standing in the middle of the hall was a young girl, who was about fifteen or sixteen years old. She looked like a younger version of Tifa. She looked pale, like she just seen a ghost.

"Garnet," Julia was the first to reach her, "what is wrong?" The girl did not answer her. She looked as if she was going to faint. Julia shook her gently bringing her back to reality. "Garnet what is wrong?" She asked again.

Garnet blinked several times, she was breathing very fast as if she had just run a marathon. Her eyes glued in the room in front of her. The only thing she did was raise her right arm and pointed into the room, saying one word, "Tifa."

Julia looked into the room and was in shock, all the color from her face disappeared. Vincent ran into the room but stopped dead in his tracks.

_The bathroom? Why would-"Then_ he saw why the two women standing outside were staring into the room. There, sitting in front of the bathtub was Tifa, still wearing her gown. Her head hung low, her long hair covering her face.

_No!_ Vincent saw what made the girl scream. Blood, Tifa's blood was soaking itself into her dress. Her wrists, her beautiful wrists; she had cut them with a piece of glass that came from a picture frame, lying next to her a photo of her and Cloud, standing in front of the diner holding hands, began to disappear in the puddle of blood. She looked so happy in that picture. Now…

_This has to be a nightmare! A fucking nightmare!_

_Shit!_ Vincent grabbed Tifa's dress and began to rip it to make bandages. He then wrapped one piece tightly around each of her wrists, hoping that it would help stop the bleeding. "Laguna call 911! Julia, get her out of here!" He ordered. Garnet did not need to see this. She should not see her sister like this.

Vincent lifted Tifa's head and checked for a pulse, "Please, Tifa don't leave me." He felt her pulse but it was faint. He held her close to his chest, his heart was racing, "Tifa," he closed his eyes tight, kissed her wet hair, "why did you do this? He's not worth it. You deserve so much more." He felt tears slide down his face but he didn't care. They only thing that mattered now was the woman in is arms.

Julia was pacing back and forth in the hospital's waiting room, "What is taking so long?" She asked stopping in front of the large doors that kept her from Tifa.

Finally, a middle age doctor appeared from behind the door. He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Julia rushed the doctor right away; Laguna was at her side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Doctor?" Julia said softly.

He looked at Julia. If he had good news or bad news, Vincent could not tell, but this doctor has on one hell of a poker face right now. Vincent was getting irritated.

"She is very lucky to be alive."

Julia clasped her hands in front of her chest, "Thank the gods."

The doctor continued, "She is being moved to the ICU at this time. The nurse will come get you when it is okay to see her."

Julia bowed low, "Thank you so much doctor."

The man blushed and cleared his throat, "If you'll excuse me." And like that he disappeared behind the large doors.

Julia turned to Laguna, "I have to call Rinoa; she needs to know what is going on."

Rinoa, if Vincent remembers correctly, was also Julia's daughter. A rebel by the way Laguna described her. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and was spending the night at a friend's house.

Laguna nodded, "Sure, it will be a while before we can see her anyways." He began to lead Julia away toward the Cafeteria. He looked over his shoulder at Vincent, "You coming?"

"No, I'm going to wait here."

Laguna shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself."

Vincent sat back down. He sighed, _What am I going to do now? Why did I have to fall in love with her? I hardly know her._ Vincent stood up and stretch. His body ached. _I just arrived to Nibelheim two months ago. That's not enough time to fall in love with someone, is it?_

_She was always so happy. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him._ He slammed his fist against the wall that he was leaning on, causing the nurses at the Nurse's Station to jump. They watched him for a moment, then they returned to their duties and talking to each other.

_That asshole is going to pay for this._

Three days had pasted and Tifa still did not wake. Julia was starting to panic. If Laguna was not here with her, Vincent was sure she would have destroyed the entire hospital if it would wake Tifa up.

"Julia, let's get some coffee."

"But-"

"Let Vincent see her. He hasn't seen her since-"He stopped and scratched the back of his head, "Just let him spend some time with her"

She looked at Vincent. He could see that she still did not trust him but she was too tired to argue. "Fine." Julia agreed finally.

Vincent watched the couple disappear around the corner. He sighed, "See her; I don't even know what to say to her." He sat down on the sofa that was facing the windows.

"Excuse me." He heard a woman say behind him. He looked up and saw her reflection in the window. _Aeris? _

"Yes ma'am." A young nurse answered her.

"I'm looking for Tifa Lockhart."

"She is in room 313"

"Thank you."

Vincent did not move, at least not until Aeris entered Tifa's room. Once he was sure she was gone, he walked over to the window and began to scan the large parking lot below.

_If she is here, then- BINGO!_

Cloud was standing outside next to his black Camaro. Vincent walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button repeatedly, not stopping until the elevator doors opened.

_Now Cloud was going to pay._

The beeping sounds were annoying. The stupid machines beeped every thirty seconds. Tifa rubbed her eyes. She has been awake for a while now almost an hour. Upon opening her eyes and hearing all the machines she knew where she was.

Tifa held up both her wrists and sighed. _How could I have been so stupid? Damn it Tifa!_ _Is he worth it?_

She heard the room door open and close. _The nurse is back to check on me._ Tifa closed her eyes and listened as the footsteps stopped next to her bed. She was sure that the nurse was going to start checking the IV or draw blood. But nothing happened, not even the sound of pen writing on paper could be heard.

_What is going on? Did she leave?_

A sob answered her question. _Guess not, but why is she crying? Do I look that bad?_ She had not looking in the mirror since she had woken up. _I must look hideous._

"Oh Tifa."

_Aeris!_ Tifa did not open her eyes, but she was tempted to. She wanted to drag Aeris across the hospital floor until all her hair was ripped out of her head.

"Tifa, I'm sorry. You found the note didn't you." Aeris said, "I'm sorry sweetie. It's just happened. I knew that you and Cloud dated but I-"She sighed. "Tifa the heart wants what the heart wants. I love him and he loves me. I begged him to tell you several times but he would not listen to me. I was going to tell you but that man, Vincent, was always watching and I was scared of him."

Tifa felt Aeris hand on hers, "He knew about Cloud and me. I think that's why he always went to the diner. He wanted to tell you. He just didn't know how."

_Bastard! _ Tifa remembered that night. He was rough with her at first, but only because she was rude to him. And then the kiss that they shared. She felt her cheeks get hot. _Shit! Please don't notice._

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us." She kissed Tifa's forehead, "I love you sweetie." She said and left the room.

Tifa opened her eyes and wiped her forehead, "No I will not forgive you or him."

"Sir! This is a hospital! If you don't calm down and release that man I will have no choice but to call security!" The tiny nurse cried as Vincent walked out of the elevator dragging Cloud by the collar of his shirt. Vincent had a busted lip and his right cheek was swelling up but at least he looked better then Cloud.

Cloud had a black eye, his cheeks were beginning to swell and his nose was bleeding heavily. Vincent may have broken it, but he did not care. Right now all that mattered was getting this asshole in that room to see what he caused.

Before he walked pasted the nurse he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and slammed it in front of the nurse. "Look at it and give it back to me when I get back." He ordered and continued to walk to Tifa's room.

Standing in front of the room was Aeris, who was confused and frighten. "Move." Vincent ordered.

"What?"

Vincent glared at her, "Move now or I will move you!"

Behind him Cloud shouted, "Don't you touch her, asshole?"

"Or what Strife?" Vincent said and entered the room. He dragged him until Cloud was standing in front of Tifa. "I want you to take a long hard look at her." Vincent whispered in the blond man's ear.

"I want you to remember what she looks like now." Cloud turned his head to look away. Vincent grabbed him by his hair and turned his head back to Tifa, "Look at her!" he shouted.

"Do you see what you did? Because of you she ended up here."

"I'm sorry." Cloud whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'm sorry okay. But what do you want me to do? I fall in love with Aeris. She was there for me when Tifa as to damn busy with that fucking diner!"

"Watch your mouth!" Vincent warned him. "She ended up like this because she loved you! And what did she get in return? " Vincent was pissed. "You have no idea how much she loves you!"

"Loves me? She never had time for me. She never even let me fuck her."

Vincent's blood was boiling. How dare this ingrate say that about Tifa? He turned Cloud around so that his back was toward Tifa. He did not have the right to look at her, not after hearing him say that. "That's all you wanted? A good fuck?"

Cloud smiled, his teeth covered in blood, "Isn't that what you want? That's why you are always watching her in the diner, right?"

"Don't bring me down to your level, fucker! I would never do that to her."

"Oh so you are in love with her."

Vincent was silent. Looking past Cloud's shoulder, he saw Tifa, with her eyes open, watching them. "So what if I am, what are you going to do about it?"

"You'll get tired of her before long, just watch."

Vincent had had enough of this scumbag. He dragged him to the door. "If I see you anywhere near her I'll-"

"You'll want? Kill me?"

Vincent smirked and thought of Laguna, "And make it look like an accident." He then opened the door and threw out the trash.

He sighed, and walked back to the bed. He ran his hand through his hair, "How long have you been awake?" He asked sounding nervous. _How much did she hear?_

"Before my so called best friend entered the room." Tifa tried to sit up, but was have problems moving. Vincent rushed over to help her but his hand slipped; his face was inches from hers. She was blushing. _Gods, she looks beautiful_. _I just want to kiss her._

He was staring at her now dry lips, then looked into her eyes, "Tifa, I am going to do something to you right now. If you don't want me to then tell me."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, fear was in her voice.

"Trust me." He leaned in closer to her and brushed his lips against her dried lips. He watched her for a moment. He felt her place her hands on his chest. He waited for her to push him away, but she surprised him when she grabbed his shirt and slowly pulled him closer to her. He saw her eyes close as his lips were about to claim his reward…

"I don't think now is the right time for that."

Vincent quickly pulled away from Tifa and stood up off the bed. Standing by the door was the nurse who was shouting at him earlier. Tifa turned to face the other side of the room to hide her burning face.

"Well it's nice to see some color in your face, Miss Lockhart." She teased then turned to Vincent, "Here is your wallet sir." She bowed, "Please forgive me for my rudeness towards you earlier."

He put the wallet in his back pocket, "Don't worry about it, you were just doing your job."

"If you like, I can take care of those injures." She offered pointing at his face.

He looked at Tifa and smiled, "I'll be back. Wait for me?"

Tifa laughed, "Don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

**R&R! Thanks!**


	4. Was it good for you?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! JUST THE VOICES IN MY HEAD THAT KEEP SHOUTING AT ME EVERY DAY…OH WAIT THOSE ARE MY KIDS.**

**Meet me by the Fountain**

**Chapter 4**

**Was it good for you?**

Tifa was released from the hospital two days later. It felt so good to feel the gentle breeze kiss her face, to see the blue sky and feeling the warm sun; it just made her want to cry. Cry because her life has now being turned completely upside down. Five days ago she made a terrible decision, one that could have taken her away from all of this, away from her home, her family and all her true friends.

But it was one decision that she made and it helped ease the pain she felt the moment she saw Cloud and Aeris together. Or at least she thought. She heard Garnet scream and she felt Vincent holding her, talking to her begging her not to leave him.

The ride home was a quiet one, no one wanted to talk, or maybe everyone was afraid to open up old wounds. Which was fine with her, she didn't feel much like talking. She just looked out the window as they drove home.

"Oh," Julia said finally breaking the silence. "I forget to mention that Rinoa has a new boyfriend and you'll never guess who it is, Tifa."

"Zack." Tifa answered, not turning away from the window.

"No, it's-wait yes it is Zack. How did you know?" Julia asked sounding somewhat disappointed.

"I caught them making out in the storage area."

"What?"

"Yep, Zack had her pinned against the wall, she was topless and-"

"Tifa stop it!" Julia almost screamed, the thought of her daughter acting like a slut, it was just too much for her to take in.

Tifa and Laguna laughed, "She's just kidding, Julia."

"Yeah, mom." She turned away from the window and looked at Julia, "Do you honestly think I would allow Zack to do that to her?" Tifa smiled.

Julia blushed, "Well, joke or not, I have heard some strange things about that boy. I am going to have a long talk with her."

Tifa shook her head, "Sure mom, but make sure you take pen and paper. You may want to take notes."

Julia looked even more confused, "Why?"

"Hmm, you may learn a few things from her." Laguna chuckled while he saw Julia's face. Her eyes were about to pop out of her head. "Maybe I should be there too." He added with a smirk, "I might learn a few things. Oh, look we're home." He turned the car into the drive way and turned off the car.

Tifa stretched as she stepped out of the car. She was tired of sitting. She wanted to go for a walk, run, anything. She wondered if Rinoa or Garnet would want to go for a walk. It's been a while since the three have been out together. The only time they saw each other was at the diner, but they were working. Once they got home, Tifa would go to her room, Garnet would be with her mother and Rinoa would be on the phone.

"Oh look, Cloud is here." Julia said coldly.

Tifa turned and saw him pulling up to the drive way. "I got him." Laguna said putting his hand on Tifa's shoulder.

"What do you want, Strife?" He asked once Cloud got out of his car.

Cloud ran his hand through his blond locks; Tifa remembered how much she loved his hair, but now looking at him made her sick to her stomach. "I just wanted to talk to Tifa."

"Not going to happen." Julia replied hugging Tifa's shoulders.

"I just want to talk to her…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" A male voice entered the conversation and it came from the house.

Tifa gasped. _Vincent. What is he doing here?_

Vincent stepped out onto the front yard. "I don't think I heard you." He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and tight red t-shirt.

Standing beside him was Zack, his blue eyes glowing with rage. "Get out of here Cloud." He ordered.

"Not until I talk to Tifa!"

"You get tired of Aeris already?" Vincent said. "Guess she wasn't what you expected huh?"

Tifa closed her eyes and sighed. What was she going to do? Cloud was not going to leave until he talked to her and she did not want Vincent, Zack or Laguna getting hurt. She knows they can take care of themselves but she did not feel right having someone fight for her, in fact she hated it. Tifa did not need a knight in shining armor to come and rescue her every time she was in trouble.

Tifa breathe slowly through her nose. Opening her eyes, she began to move away from Julia's protective hold, "What do you want?" she asked, her voice was cold.

Everyone looked at her with looks of disbelief.

"I want to talk to you alone." He answered.

"Like hell you are." Vincent said looking back at Cloud. He began to make his way toward the blond man but Laguna and Zack stopped him.

"Easy, man." Zack said, "If she agrees to talk to him, that's her right."

Vincent looked at both men then back at Tifa; she thought she saw hurt in his eyes but ignored it. Right now she had to deal with Cloud. Right now she has to be strong. If she should any kind of weakness now would mean that Cloud wins.

_No! I won't give in._

"Fine." Vincent stopped fighting them and made his way back to the house, not even looking at Tifa.

Laguna looked at Tifa, "We'll be inside."

Tifa nodded. She and Cloud did not speak until everyone disappeared into the house. Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Want to go for a walk?" he finally asked.

Tifa shrugged and began to walk down the street with Cloud following her.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Vincent said as he watched Cloud and Tifa walk away from the house. He was angry, angry that Cloud was here, angry that Tifa agreed to talk to him and angry at himself for letting his emotions get out of control.

"She knows what she is doing." Laguna answered, from the kitchen.

Zack nodded, "You see Vincent the thing with Tifa is that she does not listen to anyone. If she wants to jump off a cliff then damn it she will."

Vincent sighed with frustration, "You're right." He sat down on the sofa and began to rub his temples. _But why do I feel so pissed off right now? _

Tifa and Cloud made their way to the park that was at the end of the block. The small park has a swing set, a slide in the shape of a white cat and a jungle gym. Tifa smiled as she remembered all of the beautiful memories she made here. The picnics with her parents, playing with all her friends and the most important memory was the first kiss she shared with Cloud on the swings. They were very young then but it was very special to her.

That was in the past, now things are very different. "Okay, what do you talk about?"

"It's about that guy your with." Cloud began, "Something is up with him. He just comes out of nowhere at the hospital and starts beating the crap out of me. And when he drags me up to your room-"

"_First _of all, that guy his name is Vincent and I am not with him. He just happened to be there when I caught you with Aeris."

Cloud chuckled, "Yeah about that I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't care anymore. For all I care you and your precious princess can rot."

"You see! Do you fucking see why I dumped you?"

"You dumped me?" Tifa cried, "You didn't dump me! You didn't even tell me anything!"

"Well how can I when you don't let anyone talk. All you talk about is that damn diner!" He reached for Tifa, but she backed away bumping into a tree. He reached for her again and grabbed by her arms tight, "Newsflash, Tifa but working your ass off at that piece of shit place is not going to bring them back! They're dead, do you hear me? D-E-A-D!"

Tifa began to cry, but with rage. How dare he speak of her parents like that? "Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to bad mouth my parents?"

Cloud smirked, "Oh I heard the stories."

"What stories?"

"The ones about your father being a spy for Wuti."

Tifa could not move, she felt as if she was being suffocated. "You're lying."

"No, Tifa, I'm not. I have a friend who works in the Shinra building at Midgar. They told me."

"You're lying!" she screamed, she felt his grip leave her arms and grab her neck.

"If you scream," he squeezed her throat, "I'll have to hurt you." Cloud move closer to her, so close that she felt his breath against her neck.

"You know I always loved you neck."

_Don't! Please, don't._ She shut her eyes as Cloud licked her neck all the way to her ear. One of his hands began to play with her breast.

"S-stop."

"Don't think I will." Cloud removed his hand from her breast and reached into her pants. He stopped once he found what he was looking for.

"Don't." Tifa gasped as his fingers began to rub against her underwear.

"You're so wet. I guess I still turn you on huh? I wonder what it feels like without your underwear." He pushed the elastic aside and ran his fingers across her vagina. "So smooth."

_Help me! Someone help me!_

"Damn it! That's it!" Vincent cried as he got up. "I'm going to go look for her."

"I agree." Zack said.

"Okay, we'll all go." Julia said.

As they all walked out of the house they saw Cloud approaching without Tifa. "Where is she?" Vincent ask running up to the other man.

"She wanted to stay at the park." He answered.

Everyone watched as he got into his Camaro and drove off. "I'll get her." Vincent offered and ran to the park.

Once there he saw her sitting under a tree, her head low and her hair was a mess. Seeing her like this brought back horrible memories. He quickly rushed over to her. "Tifa." He called out to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

She reacted to his touch and quickly back away from him. "Don't please don't!" she whispered.

"Tifa?" He got down on one knew to get a better look at her. A mark on her neck, was that a hickie? He examined her closely and saw that she was a mess. Her clothes were dirty and her pants were unbuttoned. "Tifa." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Tifa what did he do to you?"

She pulled away again, "Don't."

"Did he- Did that bastard touch you?" He asked his voice full of fear.

She didn't answer him. So he lifted her face slowly so that she was looking at him. Her eyes showed no emotion now. Nothing. He had to get her home. Somewhere safe. "Come on I'll take you home."

"No."

"No?"

Tifa was crying, "I can't. I can't let them see like this." She grabbed his hand. "Please."

Seeing her like this broke his heart. "Okay, but I want you to tell me everything that happened."

They arrived at Vincent's apartment thirty minutes later On their ride her she told him everything. How Cloud had touched her, how the threaten her. How he told her that her father was a spy, everything. Vincent was ready to go after Cloud and kill him, but Tifa made him promise her not to do anything. Not even tell her family.

Once inside he led her to the bed and laid her down. She needed to rest.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Laguna's number. "Hey, it's me. Yeah. She is going to stay here with me for a while. Hope that's okay? No nothing happened, she just wanted to get away for a while. Okay, yeah. Bye."

He then dialed another number, "You were right. There's a leak. No don't know yet. I'll call you when I find out." He hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh.

Tifa stayed in bed for two days. She did not eat or drink anything. He knew that she was in pain but if she stayed like this she was going to die. He enters the bedroom, "Tifa?"

He saw her siting on the edge of the bed. "Good morning." He then walked to the dresser and pulled out a part the pair of sweats and shirt that Laguna lent him.

"Come on you need to get cleaned up." He helped her to the restroom. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

She nodded.

"I'll be right here." He closed the door.

After several minutes he went back to the bedroom. "Tifa?" he knocked gently. "Are you okay?"

Nothing.

"Tifa!" Vincent was getting nervous. What if-? What if she? Memories of that night filled his head. He panicked and kicked the door open to find a naked Tifa standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" Tifa cried. Grabbing the shower curtain.

"Umm, sorry. I thought that you-"she did not move.

"Get out!" Tifa ordered.

_Gods, she is beautiful._ He turned red and handed her a towel. "Sorry." He walked out of the room.

Tifa walked out of the bathroom, "Vincent?" She called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a brush or a comb?"

"Yeah, it's in the –hold on. I'll get it for you." He walked into his room and found a comb. "Here." He turned around but Tifa was nowhere in sight. "Tifa?"

_Snap!_

"Oww. What the hell?" Vincent felt something slap his butt.

"Ha! Serves you right for trying to peep at me in the bathroom." Tifa laughed rolling up the towel for another assault.

"Peep at you? Please? You're just not worth the effort."

"What?" She turned, so that her back was to him. "I'm not pretty?" She whimpered.

"What, no- I mean yes." _Damn it!_

"It's okay. I guess I am meant to be alone." She walked out of the room.

"Tifa, wait." He followed her out.

Snap!

"Oww, Damn it! You'll pay for that!"

Tifa laughed, "Don't think so, peeper. You're going to have to catch me first."

Vincent chased her around the living room until he got tired that he just jumped over the sofa and Tifa crashed into him. Causing them to fall to the floor, with her on top. "Looks like I win."

"That's cheating."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Tifa tried to get up, but Vincent tightens his hold on her. "Let me go."

Vincent shook his head.

"Please?" She asked and pouted.

"Nope. It will cost you one-"

"Kiss right?"

Vincent looked up at the woman that was on top of him. She was beautiful, but something was missing, her eyes looked empty. His hand touched her cheek and she flinched a little at his touch. "Tifa." He whispered her name as he ran his hand trough her hair. She began to bite her lip as he pulled her closer to him.

He felt her become tense, "I would never hurt you."

She smiled, a small smile, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but it was something. He lifted his head off the floor and gently creased her lips with his. "Tifa let me help you."

Tifa accepted his kiss, his help. She wanted to forget everything. She moaned in her throat as Vincent's tongue enters her mouth and he deepened their kiss. He brought her closer to him as his hands touch her cool skin. He ran his hands up her back and realized that she was not wearing her bra.

"Tifa." He growled as he rolled them over so that he was on top. His member was tight against his clothes.

Tifa surprised him when she began to pull his shirt off. He sat up on his knees and pulled it off tossing it aside. She sat up and touched his chest. Her small, inexperienced hands sent shivers down his spine. She began to kiss his chest as her other hand unbutton his pants, pulling them down just enough so that she could find his hard penis.

"Oh, Tifa." He whispered into her hair as she began to pump. Slowly at first, she began to move faster when Vincent began to rock his hips against her hand.

Tifa got down on all fours and began to lip the tip of his cock. "You're so big." She said as she began to suck on him. It was so good. She was so good.

"Tifa. I'm coming." His seed hit the back of her throat and she moaned.

"Did you like that?" She said as she wiped the corners of her mouth.

Vincent picked her up and carried to the bedroom. Sitting her on the edge of the bed he removed all her clothes. He laid her down and began to kiss her breast, sucking on her nipples. She moaned as his hand began to rub her vagina.

"Vincent! Oh!" She rocked her hips against his hands.

"What was that? Didn't hear you."

"Please!"

He began to make his way down, kissing her stomach, her inner thigh until…

"VINCENT!" He began to lick her opening, causing her to squirm against his tongue. He then went to enter her...

_Gods she tastes good!_ He continued this until he felt her muscles contract against his tongue.

"I'm – I'm coming. Oh gods! Vincent!" She screamed as he licked every last bit of her juice that poured out of her.

"I guess that answers you question, huh?"

Tifa grabbed Vincent and pulled him toward her. She kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth. He positioned himself in between her thighs. He looked at her, "Are you ready?"

Tifa nodded. She gasped as he entered her, digging her fingernails into his back as her body adjusted to him. He began to pump slowly when he knew that she was ready.

"Tifa! Gods, you're so damn beautiful!" He said as he picked up the pace. Her moans began to get louder as he began to move faster. Her breast bounced with each thrust. It was a wonderful sight.

"Vincent!" She screamed again as they had both reached their climax.

Out of breath and very tired, he lay down next to her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Tifa." With that they fell asleep.

**Yes I know that I am making Cloud to be a complete jackass and I am sorry. Well that was my first attempt at a lemon. It's not that good, but at least I tried. Hope you like it.**


	5. The secret is out

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Meet me by the Fountain**

**Chapter 5**

**The Secret is out**

Tifa could not sleep. She had been wake for almost two hours now, listening to the sounds that woke her.

_Mmmm!_

Tifa gasped, _There it is again. Vincent's place can't be haunted, could it?_

After she steps out of the shower, Tifa got dressed and had dinner with Vincent. A large pepperoni, with extra cheese; Vincent's house special. Then they watched the new season of Paranormal Hunter Adventures. There was a five hour marathon and Tifa did not want to miss it. The only problem was once its lights out she gets a little scared and the moaning was not helping.

_Ahhh!_

She brought the covers over her head. What was she going to do?

_I know I'll go find out what it is._ She tried to sound brave but it was not working. _What if it really is a ghost and it hurts me?_

_Damn it Tifa, you need to be brave! I need more of that I am woman hear me roar crap!_

Tifa moved her feet off the side of the bed and quietly made her way to the door. Once there she felt her heart beat faster against her chest. She closed her eyes tight, trying to control her fear. Sighing, she opened the door and began to walk down the dark hallway.

_Uhh!_

Tifa jumped at the sound. _It's coming from the living room._ _Oh no! Vincent's in the living room. What if he is being possessed by something? What am I going to do?_ The thought of Vincent jumping out in front of her from the shadows terrified her. _What if it wants to rape me? Make me into some kind of sex slave and have its demon children!_

Tifa grabbed a vase that was on the end table; she took out the flowers and continued to make her way to the living room. There in the center of the room was the sofa, in which Vincent agreed to sleep in. She moved closer to him.

He was tossing his head from side to side and he looked like he was sweating.

_Gods! They are trying to take over his soul!_ Tifa moved closer to him, holding the vase over her head. No that was not happening. Vincent was masturbating. _Oh my. _ Tifa blushed. _ I better go._ She was about to leave when Vincent spoke again.

_Tifa!_

Tifa shrieked and dropped the vase on his head._ Oh no!_ It was as if time had begun to move slowly and Tifa watched in horror as the vase made its way toward Vincent's head.

It hit his head hard as Vincent cried out in pain rolling off the sofa. Tifa ran into the kitchen hiding behind the islander.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted as he was on his knees holding his head. "Tifa is that you?" he ask sounding very annoyed. "Tifa!"

She poked her head from around the islander. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Is that all you are going to say? That fucking hurt!"

"I heard some noises, so I came to investigate where it was coming from. And I saw you-" Tifa stopped.

"Investigate?"

He poked his head around the islander scaring Tifa. "Stay away from me!"

"And what did you uncover from your investigation?" Vincent said as he stood up scratching his head.

"Umm, that. "She pointed at him, she felt her cheek were on fire.

He looked down at where she was pointing, she was pointing at his… "That's, ugh, that's nothing." He moved back behind the islander scratching his head.

Tifa stood up and bowed, "I am sorry that I interrupted you."

"No, its okay, I should have been quieter." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk. He then went to the sink for a glass. "Care to join me?"

"What?"

"Milk." He offered her a glass of milk.

Tifa blushed, "Yeah thanks."

Once they both drank the milk, Vincent took her hand and led her to the sofa, "Sit with me."

"Ok."

Tifa opened her eyes and began to get up when she felt someone hold her. She looked up and saw that Vincent was still sleeping. She looked at the clock, it was 7 am. She looked back up at Vincent and touched his cheek. He opened his eyes, "Good Morning." He kissed her forehead.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Next to you who wouldn't." He smiled.

"Okay, I'll make breakfast."

Tifa prepared pancakes, scramble eggs and bacon. Once it was done she sat down on the opposite side of Vincent, who was reading the morning paper, and began to eat.

"So, Miss. Lockhart, is there anything you want to say to me?" he asked not putting the paper down.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Not even for dropping a vase on my head."

"I said I was sorry. It was an accident."

"You are going to have to pay me back for this, you know that right? And I know just the way for you to do it."

"Really?"

"Movies. Scary movies."

Tifa almost choked on her food, "No, please."

He leans closer to her, "Oh yes. I think I may have a few lying around here."

"Please, I'll do anything!"

Vincent leaned back against his seat, "Anything huh?" he smirked.

Tifa saw his smirk, "anything but that."

"Okay, then, how about a date."

Tifa blinked, "Date?"

"Yes you do know what a date is right?"

"Yes I know what a date is Mr. Valentine." Tifa sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

"I heard you love music so let's go to the new music store that just opened up."

Tifa's eyes lit up, "Yes I would love that! But what about that?" She pointed at the bump.

"Nothing a little potion can't cure."  
>They stepped out of the apartment and made their way to the parking garage. Tifa was wearing a white spaghetti strap top and a yellow skirt and her hair in a tight pony tail. Vincent was wearing a blue T-shirt with brown khaki shorts.<p>

The drive to the store was a quite one but once Vincent pulled into the parking lot Tifa gasped.

"It's huge!"

Vincent could not help it, "that's what she said." He said as he got out of the car.

"Perve." She said punching his arm. Once inside she felt like dancing. Music was one of Tifa's favorite hobbies. She felt that it kept her connected to her mother.

"Go ahead and pick whatever you want." Vincent said taking her hand in his, "My treat."

"Really?"

"Anything to see you smile again."

Tifa bit her lower lip and felt her cheeks get hot. "thanks." She said as she began to walk deeper into the store.

Vincent could not help but watching her. Just by looking at her made him feel happy. "Damn it." He whispered as he walked to the cd display standing in front of him. It was for a new group called The Jenova Project, but his eyes glued on Tifa.

He was so lost in thought that he did not notice someone was standing behind. "So you bang her yet?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice, "If I were you I would just walk right out of here."

Cloud stood next to Vincent picking up a cd and pretended to look at it. "You didn't answer me. Did you bang her yet?"

Vincent looked at Cloud from the corner of his eye, "Even if I did, I really don't think that is any of your business."

Cloud laughed, "I know who you are Valentine."

"Oh really?"

"You're a Turk and from what I hear a damn good one."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. But I wonder what Tifa would think if I told her that you know what really happened to her family."

Vincent grabbed Cloud by the collar of his shirt. "What do you know about what happened to them?"

"Does it matter?"

"So tell me what I am doing here since you seem to know so much about me."

Cloud chuckled, "Easy man, or do you want Tifa to find out?"

"Vincent?" Tifa's soft voice was heard behind him. She was glaring at Cloud.

Vincent let go of Cloud and turned to grab Tifa's arm, "Let's go." Leading her out of the store.

"But-"

"See you around, Valentine." Cloud said as Vincent and Tifa left the store.

"Vincent what is wrong?"

He continued to lead her down the street not wanting to stop until he got Tifa as far away from that bastard as he could possibly get.

"Vincent you're hurting me!"

He releases her arm, "I'm sorry." Running his hand threw his arm. What was he going to do? If he knew about him then- "Tifa I have to make a quick call. I'll be right back."

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it and nodded.

Once he was sure he was at a safe distance he dialed a number. "I'm in trouble. Someone else knows about me. What?" he sighed and turned back to look at Tifa. She was sitting on a bench watching him. She smiled and waved at him.

He waved back, "I understand." He hung up his phone and walked back to where Tifa was sitting.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He did not look at her.

"Vince." Tifa touched his arm.

"Vince?" he asked as he looked back at her and smiled.

She blushed, "Yeah well, since we are kind of together I thought you should have a nickname."

"Together, huh?" He touched her cheek, "I like the sound of that." Vincent smiled and slowly kissed her lips. "Come on. The day is still young and there so much more we can do."

Tifa nodded, "Right."

**Well that is the end of Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. I will keep updating when I have a chance. But work has been killing me. I have been working 10 – 12 hours a day plus my kids are not in school so it is hard for me to find the time to work on my stories. But I will keep trying. Thanks again and review if you can. **


	6. Don't Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Meet me by the Fountain**

**Chapter Six**

**Don't Go**

"He is just so cute!" Tifa exclaimed as Rinoa walked out with a small puppy in her arms. It was a huskie, with a black coat and white on his face, paws and at the tip of his tail.

"Isn't he?" She put him down so he could run around in the back yard. "Zack gave him to me."

"Well wasn't that nice of Zack." Tifa smiled as the puppy began to lick her hands. "What are you going to call him?"

"I was thinking of calling him Angelo. What do you think?"

Tifa looked at the puppy, who was now chewing on her shoes, "Isn't that Zack's god-father's name?"

Rinoa smiled, "No, his god-father's name was Angeal."

"Did you ask Zack yet? Maybe he wants to call him something else."

Rinoa shook her head. "No, not yet."

Tifa smirked stood up from where she was sitting and turned around. Placing her hands to her mouth she shouted, "HEY ZACK! RINOA IS GOING TO CALL THE DOG ANGELO. IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?"

Zack, who was sitting at the picnic table with Vincent and Laguna, looked up and shouted, "IF THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTS IT'S COOL WITH ME, BUT HE IS NOT SLEEPING IN BED WITH ME."

"THANK YOU." Tifa waved and turned back around to Rinoa. She was staring at her with her mouth open wide. "He said it's cool and close your mouth before flies go in there."

Rinoa blinked twice then she could not hold in her laughter. Seeing Rinoa laugh caused Tifa to join in. Angelo was sitting in between them and watched the two laugh.

Vincent, Zack and Laguna watched as the two women were laughing.

"What are they drinking?" Zack asked as he took a sip from his beer.

Laguna shrugged, "Don't know but I'm guessing it's better than this stuff."

Vincent said nothing. He was just looking at the bottle in his hand.

"So you going tell us what's going on with you?" Laguna asked.

It has been two days since Vincent had met up with Cloud in the music store. Two days since he received his orders, orders that he did not want to obey, but disobeying orders as something that Vincent did not do.

Coming to Julia's house was Tifa's idea, she saw how depressed he was and thought it would be good for him to get out of the apartment and see some friends. The only problem was Vincent did not have many friends.

Vincent did know Laguna and Zack but never really spoken to them before until he arrived in Nibelheim. Vincent was a member of the Turks, which meant that he would handle mission such as spying, assassinations and acting as bodyguards for high paying officials. Laguna and Zack both worked in Solider, Laguna was a general and Zack was First Class. The three met during a meeting at the Shinra camp just outside Wuti. Nothing special just go in, kill a few people get out and move on with your life. Something that Vincent was trying to do until he was assigned to Nibelheim.

Nibelheim was only supposed to have lasted no more than a week but seeing Tifa for the first time made his heart stop. That and the fact that he did not know who was targeting her.

"Hey, Gaia to Vincent." Zack waved his hand in front of Vincent's eyes. "You alive in there buddy?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry." He took a huge gulp from the beer bottle that he had been holding.

"So are you going to tell us what is going on with you?"

Vincent looked at Laguna then at Zack. Could he really trust them? Sighing he rubbed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose, "Orders."

"So you're leaving then?" Laguna asked, but he knew the answer just by looking at Vincent's face.

"Did you tell Teef, yet?" Zack asked.

Vincent nodded, "No."

"When?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Damn it!" Zack slammed his fist on top of the table, "You better tell her soon. She deserves to know. I don't want to see her cry anymore."

"I will, I just need time." Vincent looked up and saw Tifa laughing as Angelo began to chase Garnet around the yard. "I just don't know what to say."

"Tell her the truth." Laguna answered.

"You know I can't do that."

"Okay, then tell here that you have been asked to go back home for some business and you would be back in a few days."

"That's the thing. I won't be back in a 'few days'. I won't even be back in a few weeks. It could be years before I could return."

Zack shook his head, "That's going to be tough on both of you."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Early Saturday."

"That's just three days away." Laguna got up from his seat and walked over to the grill. He lifted the lid and began to flip the burgers over, "Well you better find out how to tell her and soon. I don't want to have to go to Edge and kick your ass for breaking her heart." He looked at the girls and shouted, "Burgers are done!"

During the picnic Vincent was still quiet; he did not say a word to anyone unless they asked him a question. Tifa was getting worried. Once they walked into his apartment Tifa grabbed his arm, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit. I know something is wrong. You've been acting like this ever since we met up with Cloud. What did he say to you that has you so scared?"

Vincent chuckled, "Me; scared of that little shit."

Tifa place her hands on her hips, "Then what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing okay. Just stop hounding me."

"No! I will not stop until you tell me-"

"Damn it Tifa! It's none of you fucking business what I do with my life!" he shouted, his eyes glaring at her. "For once in your life can you stop worrying about everyone else? Not everyone has problems that can be solved by talking."

"Oh, then how can we solve your problems?"

"You can solve it by leaving me the hell alone!" He could not stop himself from shouting that. He looked at Tifa and there is was again, in her eyes, he could see she was in pain with what he had just said. "Tifa." He reached for her but she stepped back, her eyes began to swell up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Tifa stepped back as he tried to reach for her. She felt as if her heart had just broken in two, "Fine. You are right. It's your life so I will no longer interfere in it." She grabbed her purse and walked to the door. Without turning to him she said, "I will leave you alone so you don't have to worry about me." Then she walked out and made her way toward the elevator, crying. She kept pounding on the down button but it was taking forever for the elevator to reach the sixth floor she ran to the stair well and down the stairs. Tifa did not stop running until she reached the first floor door.

Once she reached the first floor, Tifa leaned against that wall gasping for air. Wiping her eyes she stepped out of the stairwell, but stopped when Vincent was standing in front of her. "How did you?" Behind him she saw the elevator doors close.

He pulled her back into the stair well and hugged her, "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

Tifa did not move nor did she say anything. She was tired of being hurt, tired of being the victim. She pulled away from him. "We need to stop this."

"What?" He was dumb struck.

"I am so tired of crying, Vincent."

He touched her cheek, "Tifa."

"And I will not cry anymore, not for you or for anyone else. Good-bye."

Tifa walked out for the apartment building not looking back, for if she did she would have seen Vincent standing there with tears in his eyes.

Tifa continued to walk down the dark streets of Nibelheim; she did not want to go to her aunt's home. She did not really want to go anywhere. Tifa stopped as she approached the fountain in the center of town. Being there brought back memories, both good and bad memories. She sat down on the bench that was in front of it and wiped her eyes.

"No!" She said to herself, hitting the beach with her hand, "I will not cry anymore."

"Tifa?" A voice said from behind her.

Tifa spun around to see Aeris standing behind her. "What do you want?"

"Don't be like that Tifa." Aeris said sounding hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were the girl who was screwing my boyfriend behind my back. No wait you are, so I ask again what the hell you want."

"Nothing. I just saw you crying so I thought you wanted someone to talk to."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but," Tifa stopped talking; she remembered what Vincent had said to her. Tifa sighed and looked up at Aeris, "You're right. I do need someone to talk to."

Aeris smiled, "I'm glad." She sat down next to Tifa. "So what's going on?"

"I got in a fight with someone."

"Oh."

Tifa looked up at the night sky. It was covered with stars. Tifa always loved looking at the stars; she would always think that her parents were up there shining brightly for her. "Yeah." She turned to look at Aeris. "He told me that I have to stop worrying about other people."

"He? Do you mean Vincent?"

"Yes, Vincent."

Aeris pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Do you think that you worry about other people?"

"Of course I do. I do not like seeing the ones I love hurt. I want to help them if I can." Tifa sighed. "Is that wrong?"

Aeris shook her head, "No that's being human." Aeris smiled, "And that's what is special about you, Tifa. You have a big heart. You care about everyone and try your best to cheer them up when they are down. And that is what makes you human, Tifa."

Tifa smiled, "Thanks." She stood up, "I better go. See you later." She hugged Aeris and began to walk back toward Vincent's apartment.

Vincent was driving down the street on his way to Julia's house to see if Tifa was there, when he saw her walking away from the fountain. He noticed Aeris was standing there, looking at the ground as Tifa was walking away. _Did they get into a fight?_

He turned the car around and drove in front for Tifa. He stopped the car before she could cross the street. "Tifa, wait." He got out of the car.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost hit me."

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you. Where are you going anyways?"

"I was on my way to the Moonlight Bar."

"What? Why? You do know what kind of place that is right?"

"Yes I do and I was going to see if I can get a job there." Tifa began to walk around his car. "Maybe they could use a big breasted girl like me. I'm a pretty good dancer."

"Don't even say that as a joke." He grabbed her hand and led her toward the passenger side of the car.

"Or what? You going to hit me next?"

"No I would never hit you."

"No, you're right. Because you have already done enough damage to me emotional." Tifa pulled her hand away from him. "Do you have any idea how much I hurt in here?" She put her hand over her heart and was squeezing it.

"Tifa."

"I just wanted to find out what was wrong with you. I wanted to help you just like you helped me." She whispered and she began to shake.

"Tifa." Vincent said again and held her in his arms. He smiled when she did not pull away. "I'm sorry for shutting you out, it's just that I don't know how to say what I have to say." He rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back.

"You could just start from the beginning." Tifa grabbed on to his shirt.

"Tifa there are some parts of my life that I cannot tell you." He lifted her chin so that he could stare into her chocolate eyes, "But I don't want to lose you. You have no idea how important you are to me."

Tifa blushed, "Then tell me." She reached up and kissed his chin, "Let me in Vincent. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't let me in."

Vincent growled as her lips captured his, "Okay, but not here."

They arrived back at the apartment and Vincent led her to the living room. She sat on the sofa and he sat across from her on the recliner.

"I'm a Turk, Tifa." Tifa gasped. "I was sent here on an important mission. I was sent here to investigate an information leak that ended the life of a former Turk." He sighed, "But I screwed up."

"How?"  
>"Someone knows that I am a Turk. So the only thing I can do is leave Nibelheim."<p>

"For how long?"

Vincent shook his head, "I don't know. It could be a few weeks, months. Maybe even years."

"Years?"

He nodded.

Tifa began to chew her lower lip, "Will I see you again?"

Vincent sat down next to her, "Of course you will." He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "I don't think I could live my life without you now."

Tifa laughed.

"Did I say something funny?"

"You have no idea how cheesy that sounds."

Vincent chuckled, "It's nice to know that's how you really feel."

Tifa laugh, "Anytime." She sighed, "So where are you going?"

"Edge. That's where I live."

Tifa turned away from his gaze, "Oh."

He moved closer to her, "You do know that you are very important to me."

Tifa stood up and walked to the bedroom door, "How important?"

"You have no idea."

Tifa smiled a seductive smile, "Care to show me?" She stood up and disappeared into the bedroom.

_Gods don't let this be another dream._ He prayed as he followed her into the room.

Tifa was sitting on the edge of the bed when Vincent walked into the room. "Tifa are you sure?"

Tifa smiled and grabbed his hands pulling him down toward her, kissing him she smiled, "Yes, I want you to be my first. I want you to remember me when you go back to Edge."

He got down on his knees in between her thighs, "I would never forget you."

Vincent stood up, taking her hand; he pulled her up with him. He kisses her softly, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tifa sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She gasped when his mouth began to nibble on her ear and one of his hands found her breast and began to squeeze her nipple.

Before long they were both in bed, naked. Vincent kissed her neck, then down to her breast while Tifa's hands roamed his body. She gasped as he nibbled on her nipples. She began to move her hand down in between her thighs. She had touched herself before and she enjoyed it very much but she was shocked when Vincent stopped her.

"No, ma'am. Tonight I'm going to take care of you." He took his hand and began to rub her clitoris. She arched her back and moaned as Vincent inserted his finger into her.

"Vincent!"

He smiled as she began to come on his finger. "Tifa," his kissed her, "are you ready?"

Tifa nodded. Vincent position himself between her thighs. Slowly he began to enter her; she had her eyes close tight as she was adjusting. He began to pump into her faster as she began to moan louder. Vincent held her hand over her head as she lifted her legs around him. He growled as he was about to peek. "Tifa! Gods, Tifa!"

Tifa felt it, "Vincent, I'm coming!"

Vincent cried her name as he spilled his seed into her. Gasping he rolled off of her and pulled her closer to him. "I promise next time it will be better. More romantic."

Tifa snuggled into him, "It's a date." They both fell asleep.

Vincent reached over to hug Tifa but she was not there. He sat up, "Tifa?" He got up off the bed, pulled on his shorts and walked out to the living room.

Tifa was there sitting by the window crying. "I can't…I can't do this." She said to herself. "I don't want to lose you."

"Tifa." Vincent walked up behind her and hugged her. "You won't lose me."

"You're leaving me. I don't want you to go."

**Okay, truth be told, I am not happy with this chapter. For one thing, I have written and rewritten this chapter almost five times. And second I am not very good at writing love scenes. I think next time I will have to have someone help me with that. Well until next time.**


End file.
